Endurance Training
by RobertCop3
Summary: Very short flash fic set in my AU timeline that came to me while brainstorming for other ideas. Yuri and her boyfriend have the dojo all to themselves, so Yuri decides to do some special training with him. Rated T for suggestive stuff, but not actual sex. And the actual story is under a thousand words. A first for me!


**Endurance Training**

by

RobertCop3

This is a drabble that I came up with while brainstorming for other ideas. It's inspired by all the Yuri fanart I've seen where she's drawn with bare legs instead of her purple tights, and it takes place in my AU timeline several months after "A Matter of Trust." My goal this time is to get the word count even smaller than my shortest fic, the smut piece "A Promise Fulfilled." I'm shooting for below a thousand, not counting author's notes. Wish me luck, and I hope you all enjoy!

All characters are the property of SNK/Playmore. I don't own them, the video games or the animes.

* * *

**South Town, USA – The Sakazaki Dojo – January 1998**

Robert Garcia fidgeted nervously in his white training dogi as he paced in a small circle on the large tatami mat in the center of the dojo's gym. Earlier that day, Yuri Sakazaki had asked him to meet her here at 3:00 PM on the dot so that they could do some training together.

Secretly, Robert had been hoping to do some other things with Yuri today, especially since her father and brother were off doing some intense practice in the state park far outside the city limits, and probably wouldn't be back until late tonight. It had been five months since the last KoF tournament, when Yuri and Robert had finally talked about and acjknowledged their mutual crush on each other, and although they'd been dating in that time, they were still keeping it a secret from Yuri's father. Takuma Sakazaki was an old fashioned Japanese man, and was still trying to come to grips with his daughter's newfound independence, as well as the fact that she'd been studying Sakazaki clan techniques without his approval. If he learned that Yuri was dating his star student, well... Robert could only imagine what that might do to Takuma's blood pressure.

Yuri had insisted they at least tell Ryo, and though her brother wasn't crazy about the idea of Yuri dating his best friend, he also agreed that they shouldn't tell Takuma. But given how busy life could get around the dojo, it was very rare for Robert and Yuri to have the place to themselves for any stretch of time. At the moment, sparring with his girlfriend was the last thing on Robert's mind.

"Right on time!" A familiar voice called from the doorway. "I love it when my man is punctual!"

Robert turned, saw Yuri's head peeking out from around the frame of the fusuma that led into the gym. He smiled and quickly took up a fighting stance. "There you are! You ready?"

"The real question is: are _you?_" After asking this, Yuri Sakazaki entered the room proper, and started towards her boyfriend.

Robert's mouth fell open as he saw that Yuri was dressed in her sleeveless white tunic, but did not appear to have much else on. She'd left off her red sneakers and tight purple leggings, exposing every inch of smooth, creamy skin on her beautifully-toned legs. Her chocolate-brown hair was undone from its braid, and flowed wildly around her back and shoulders. As she got closer, Robert noticed that the black sports bra she usually wore under her tunic was also gone, and he could clearly see the outlines of her nipples poking against the white fabric.

Yuri flashed him a coy smile as she closed the distance between them, walking in such a manner that her hips swayed sensously from side to side. She tried to remember the advice of her friend Mai Shiranui-Bogard: _believe you're the sexiest woman in the room, then walk and talk like you are, because it's the truth. _The small nagging voice at the back of her mind almost tried to tell her she was the only woman in the room, but Yuri managed to silence it when she saw the look on Robert's face, staring with his mouth agape. Her smile grew wider.

"Like what you see?" Yuri asked him, trying to put as much of a seductive purr into her voice as she could. She was still fairly new to this sort of thing. It was only last month on Robert's birthday that he had taken Yuri's virginity, and then they'd needed to be as quiet as possible, for fear of Takuma overhearing, then bursting into Robert's bedroom and murdering him.

Robert blinked and finally managed to find his voice. "Oh, God, babe. You look... so hot."

"Flattery gets you everywhere," Yuri said, and then grabbed the hem of her tunic and flipped it up for a split second, allowing Robert a brief glimpse of her pink cotton panties. "Now, then... I said I wanted to spar with you. Today, let's test your endurance."

She was now only a few feet from her boyfriend, and she quickly turned around and did a small hop towards him, resulting in her voluptuous backside pressing against his crotch. Yuri began to grind up and down against Robert with her buttocks, making him shudder with pleasure. Even through the thin fabric of her panties, and the hem of her tunic, Robert could still feel the intense heat of her silky flesh.

"Yuri..." He groaned as he reached for her backside, began to squeeze her plump, yet toned ass cheeks. Yuri giggled as she felt him stiffen inside the slacks of his gi.

"Seems like we're about ready to begin." Moving once more with blinding speed, Yuri turned and pounced on her lover, knocking him flat on his back. She straddled him with her long legs and quickly ripped open her tunic, confirming Robert's suspicions that Yuri wore nothing underneath it. The torn garment still clung to her body thanks to her red belt, and Yuri grinned lustfully as she pulled out a condom she had tucked behind it.

"Like I said," she whispered hotly. "This is endurance training. They call you the Raging Tiger. So... let'see how long you can rage on me, tiger. And remember, we've got the place all to ourselves for a few hours, so let's be as loud as we can!"

Moving almost as quickly as Yuri had, Robert flipped her over so that she was now underneath him. He kissed her with an almost primal hunger as he frantically tried to remove his gi, while Yuri also worked frantically to unwrap the condom and to get his pants down.

That day, the two lovers learned that Robert Garcia's endurance was definitely up to both their standards...

* * *

ADDITIONAL NOTES

Sorry this wasn't an actual lemon, but I meant this as yet another exercise in keeping my word count below a thousand (not counting the author's notes). And this time, I succeeded! Nine-hundred and eighty words, so I wrote an actual flash fic. A sexy, sexy flash fic! I don't smoke, otherwise I'd be lighting a cigarette right now.

Until next time!


End file.
